


Thank You For Your Service

by banditthewriter



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 21:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16688779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banditthewriter/pseuds/banditthewriter
Summary: The reader finds a box of Billy's stuff from his time in the service and decides to show her appreciation.





	Thank You For Your Service

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted originally on tumblr under the same username. I'm moving everything over here.
> 
> This story includes f/m smut. 
> 
> Enjoy!

When Billy told you that he was going to leave the military, you had been secretly happy. You were proud of his service but you worried about him when he was deployed. Leaving the Marines meant he would be with you and would be safe.

Or as safe as he could be with Anvil.

Him staying put meant that he had to find a place to live. You had offered for him to stay with you and he had accepted quickly. The two of you had been together for years and it was the next obvious step.

What this meant was that you had access to him when he was home. It also meant that you were left to clean up after him. Billy was usually pretty neat and orderly, a side effect of the military and the group home, but sometimes you found messes.

Like his part of the closet. A box had fallen while you were pulling down a blanket. It was taped closed with his name on it but when it had fallen, the edge had busted open a bit. Checking the box to make sure nothing was broken didn’t seem like it would be a problem.

It was a box of his things from the service. You saw some pictures, his dog tags, a cap or two. There were some PT gear as well, folded perfectly before the box tipped over. You ran your fingers over the items as an idea started to build in your head. 

Billy was at Anvil and would be there for another few hours. You pulled your phone from your pocket and tapped it on your chin before you quickly wrote a message.

_I found something interesting._

You went ahead and took a picture of the box; you’d check his reaction to finding this stuff before you put the next part of your plan into motion. Before you could even stand up, your phone buzzed with a reply.

**And what might that be?**

You sent the picture and then went about straightening up. You carried the box over to the bed. No matter his reply, you wanted to re-tape the box to keep everything from pouring out. 

The buzzing from your pocket had you smiling. When you checked his reply, it made you smile even wider.

**I forgot I had that stuff. Leave it out and I’ll go through it. Some of it can probably go to the trash.**

He didn’t seem overly attached but it also didn’t seem like he was upset about it. That was the best you could have hoped for.

That in mind, you opened the box once more. You pulled out the dog tags and a t-shirt that had Russo on the chest, the Marine Corps symbol on the back. It was softer than you had thought it’d be, proof that he’d washed it and worn it for years.

Perfect.

You watched the clock as the hours ticked down, straightening the closet and then watching television while you waited. With less than an hour left until Billy would be done at Anvil, you put your plan in motion.

It took some contorting to get a picture of you in the shirt in the mirror over your dresser. You wanted the angle to show the shirt clearly but also to make it to where he couldn’t be sure if you were wearing anything under it. If you stood up straight, the shirt brushed the upper part of your thighs so you had to hunch just a bit. 

Finally satisfied that the picture was enticing enough, you snapped the picture and then grinned as you leaned against the counter and thought up a caption.

_Gotta admit, wearing this makes me want to follow orders._

It was enough of a tease for your plan so you sent it and then made your way back into the living room. When your phone buzzed with his reply, you were grinning before you even read it.

**Jesus Christ Y/N**

Before you could do more than laugh, another message came through.

**Wanna follow orders huh? I want to see what’s under that shirt.**

Success! You moved to the middle of the living room and raised the hem of the shirt up over your chest, showing that you weren’t wearing a bra or underwear. No, the only other thing you were wearing was his dog tags that were hanging between your breasts. This picture you took as a selfie, biting your lip just because.

Happy with how it came out, you sent the picture to him.

It wasn’t the first dirty picture you’d sent him. Hell, it wasn’t the first dirty picture you’d sent him while he was at work.

His response came after a few moments where you wondered what he was thinking.

**I’ll be home soon. We’ll see how well you follow orders once I’m there.**

The thrill that went through you had your hand drifting over your thighs. The urge to snap another picture came but you brushed it aside. You’d teased him enough; now was just the anticipation of him coming home.

—— 

The door opened and you looked over to see Billy walking into the room. You had gone to the bedroom and sat on the edge as per the text he had sent you when he was on his way home. You were wet just thinking about what was going to happen and the moment you saw him, you thought your skin was going to burst into flames.

His eyes were almost entirely pupil as he moved forward, his tie and jacket missing. He looked you over, licking his lips as his eyes lingered on your thighs.

“You’re a little tease, aren’t you?” He came to stand in front of you as he asked, his fingers reaching out to barely brush your cheek. “Wanted to get a reaction from me, huh?”

“No,” you said as you stood up, pushing the boundaries of the game you started. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders, smiling as his arms immediately wrapped around your waist. “I just wanted to show you how much I appreciated your service to our country.”

His hands on your waist started to slowly pull the shirt up. Just enough so that his hands could rest on your ass, giving it a squeeze before he tugged you in close enough to feel where he was hard in his pants. 

“It was my pleasure,” he said with a smile, humor in his voice. “In fact, I can think of a few ways you could show me how much you appreciate my service.” 

“Oh really? Well, I did say something about following orders, didn’t I?” You let your hands drift over his shoulders and down his chest, feeling his muscles move as his arms drifted up to trace up your sides. “What can I do for you?”

He didn’t answer. Not with words at least. Instead his hands moved until they were resting on your shoulders. One hand moved to tug on the chain with his dog tags, listening to the muted jingle from under your shirt. With a grin, he pressed his hands onto your shoulders and gave you a little push downwards.

Huffing out a laugh, you dropped to your knees. Your hands skimmed up the back of his legs before your reached up to undo his belt and pants. They were pulled tight over his erection and you were careful not to let your fingers brush against him while you helped him remove his pants.

While you worked on that, he took off his shirt and let it drop to the ground as well. All that was left was his briefs which were straining to conceal his cock. He stared at you with those dark eyes, a smirk on his lips as you let your fingers rest on the waistband of his briefs.

“Thought you wanted to show me some appreciation,” he joked, his voice low and a little rough as his arousal finally started to get to him.

You made a show of it because you’d been with him for years and you knew what he liked. You bit your lip and looked up at him through your eyelashes as you pulled his briefs down just enough so that his cock was freed. Barely a brush of your fingers at first, you watched as his cock twitched in your hold before you leaned forward to swirl your tongue around the head.

His hand went to the back of your head, urging you forward. You shot him a look, one that would have been full of humor if you weren’t suddenly choking on him. His eyes were shining as he looked down at you while you opened your mouth wider to accept his thrusts.

Once you got used to the feeling, you were able to work your throat around him and watch as his head fell backwards. A moan came from him as his hips started to pump faster. You leaned back to wrap a hand around the base, using your other hand on his backside to guide him in and out of your mouth.

“I’ve been hard since that first picture,” he admitted through pants, his voice hoarse as you worked him over. “Had to drive slow so that I didn’t die with a hard on.”

Laughter bubbled up and you pulled off of him so that you wouldn’t choke while you laughed. He looked down at you, smiling fondly. Instead of letting you get back to work, he reached down and grabbed you by the shoulders to hoist you up. 

“C'mere,” he said as he leaned in to kiss you for the first time since he’d gotten home. 

His tongue brushed over your lips first and then it tangled with yours. You smoothed your tongue over his, clutching one hand in his hair to urge the kiss deeper. His hand moved to your stomach and moved up, higher and higher under the shirt until his fingers brushed the underside of your breast.

At the first pinch, you gasped and pulled out of the kiss while his fingers rolled your nipple. A whine gathered in your throat as you pressed yourself closer to him, his thigh slotting between your legs in an effort to help you get some friction. You braced your hands on his shoulders while you moved against his leg, his fingers pinching and pulling at both of your nipples until you were gasping.

“Billy,” you said as you leaned back, nearly begging as you met his eyes, “please babe.”

He hoisted you up enough so that he could back the two of you up to the bed. When he tipped you both over, you laughed as you landed with him on top of you. He smiled, brushing his nose against yours before he gave you a soft kiss.

“Have I said I love you today?”

“Mm, nope,” you said as you kissed him again. 

“I love you.”

A smile spread over your lips as you tugged him into a deeper kiss. His body was resting in the cradle of your hips, his erection rubbing so close to where you needed it. He seemed to realize how desperate you were getting for some form of release because he leaned back and grinned. 

Slowly he raised the shirt until it was tucked under your arms. When you started to help him remove it, he shook his head.

“I like seeing my name on your chest,” he said as he traced the four letters of his last name where they rested over your heart. “Leave it on.”

That last bit was an order and you squeezed your legs in response. He gave you a knowing grin as he moved downwards a bit. The first brush of his tongue against your nipple had you sighing. Then his teeth were added to the mix and you gasped, clutching the back of his head to keep him close.

His fingers brushed over the dog tags before he reached over to trace your other nipple. Then he switched which breast he was mouthing at. It seemed that he was determined to keep you on edge.

You snuck your hand between the two of you, wrapping your fingers around his cock and giving it a few quick pumps. He let his forehead rest against your chest as he twitched in your hand before he pulled back. 

“I gotta make sure you’re ready for me,” he said as he bent to kiss at the hollow of your neck, his fingers running down your stomach and between your legs. 

As they started to push inside, his thumb rubbing against your aching clit, you shook your head and tilted your hips into the touch.

“Skip the foreplay Russo,” you said as you shoved at him until you could push him onto his back. “I need you inside me right now.”

Straddling Billy, you guided him inside of you. The stretch had you gasping, your back arching into it, but you kept pushing. His hands were on your hips to feel you more than guide you, but when you finally sank all the way down, his fingers were gripping hard enough to leave bruises.

His hand smoothed over your hips as both of you got accustomed to the feeling. The shirt was rubbing against your sensitive nipples and you quickly pulled it off, throwing it behind you somewhere. His hand immediately moved to the dog tags, wrapping around them and tugging until you leaned down for a kiss.

“I always wanted to reenact that scene from Pearl Harbor,” you joked between kisses, feeling his answering grin before you saw it.

“You okay?” He sat up as he asked it, supporting himself on his elbow as his other hand smoothed up your spine. 

“Yeah,” you said as you rolled your hips, drawing moans out of both of you. “Fuck, you feel good.”

He tugged you into another kiss as the two of you started to move together. His hips arched upwards as you sank onto his cock, both of you moving hard and fast. Both of you had been turned on for a while now and you needed to come as much as he did. 

You braced your hands on his chest and stomach, alternating between riding him and simply rolling your hips. His hands moved over your thighs and hips, sometimes up higher to play with your nipples. He was biting his lip, rolling his neck as his hips started to move erratically and you knew that he was close.

“Come on,” you said as you tugged him up a bit, wrapping an arm around his neck as you rode him faster, “come inside me.”

He swore, his mouth finding yours. The kiss was half teeth and half panted air as both of you chased closer to your collective climax. His hand dropped between you to rub where you were joined, his fingers rubbing hard and fast against your clit until you were gasping and swearing.

“Fuck, fuck, Billy,” you chanted as you came, squeezing your walls around Billy. 

He was close behind, repeating your name as his mouth sought yours once more.

Both of you flopped onto the bed, side by side, and you snuggled against his chest. His fingers brushed over your hip as you looked up and met his eyes.

“Thanks for your service,” you joked.

“My pleasure,” he repeated from earlier. He lifted your leg to drape over his hip, his fingers finding your opening and pushing two in easily. “I must say that I really enjoyed your appreciation for my service.”

His fingers pumped in and out, his thumb brushing against your clit. He was watching your face as your mouth opened, breath coming out faster already.

“Insatiable,” you jokingly complained as you rolled onto your stomach. 

Your hips moved into the feeling of his hand but then it was gone. Before you could do more than groan in disappointment, he moved to kneel behind you. He angled your hips up, drawing you to your knees. He guided his still hard cock into you and gave an experimental thrust.

“It’s what you get for turning me on at work. I could have been in a meeting.”

You glanced over you shoulder and grinned at him.

“That sounds fun,” you teased, earning a smack on your ass for your sass.

He leaned over your back to give you a kiss, his hips still moving. Every thrust hit you exactly right and you arched into it. With your face in the pillow, Billy gripped your hips and started to move faster and harder.

“I love coming home to you,” he said with a brutal thrust that almost pushed you up the bed. 

That continued, one hand darting under you to rub at your clit while he fucked into you. Your second orgasm crashed over you hard, your body shaking under him. It took a few more thrusts before he followed you, spilling inside once more.

“God the bed is soaked,” you said as you collapsed onto your stomach, Billy falling to your side.

“You were wearing my PT shirt so I figured you were up to some good physical activity,” he joked as he pulled you against him, kissing your shoulder.

“I think I’m going to be sore for days,” you said as you rolled over to face him, kissing him hard.

While you kissed, you lifted the dog tags and passed them over to his neck. His fingers wrapped around them and he smiled into the kiss. You smirked as you pulled back and looked at him.

“Still wanna throw some of that stuff away?” 

He grinned, his fingers tugging on the dog tags around his neck.

“They might have their use after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
